BELLA THE CHOSEN ONE
by esme26
Summary: bella always new she was special,but it was not untill she got older that she realised who she was. one day in forks she ran into the cullens. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight; Stephanie Myer does

My story is about a young gifted girl named Bella and she has a gift, and she will fall in love with no other than Edward Cullen. (AU)

Chapter 1; BPOV; **My name is Bella and I have a gift well a quite large one. I am nephilim a half angel half human. I have the gift of site, healing, power of weather and ****telekinesis. Oh my eyes are blue like the sea. I found all of this out just a couple of year's ago when I was sixteen.**

**My mother was beautiful, strong and an angel. She left me when I was eight. So now I have been living with Charlie my dad in forks. My dad told me she was sent back to haven where she was needed.**

**When I was sixteen I was walking through the forest when all of a sudden my back stared to burn, the pain threw me to the ground. It stared to thunder and rain. I heard a crack and felt my shoulder blades start to turn into a white/sliver color wing. I was so confused that I passed out. When I came two I found myself on my couch and that's when my dad told me all about my kind and said that we came from the fallen. However, my dad told me that there was a prophecy of one who was born from the fallen. It read that one day a girl will come who will save humans and redeem those who have fallen and give back a vampires sole. Yeah, like that was me….please….**

**That night I went upstairs to do research on "my kind". It read the word Nephilim is a Greek word derived from an Aramaic word which means "the fallen ones".****They would be fast and strong coming from the angel half, and creative and a quick thinker coming from the human half now I'm saying eerily so, because the human side would be awakened, and they would be emotionally able since angels. In some cases have the ability to heal and have blue eyes, and of course be Beautiful.**

**I decided to go in the woods which I was a little leery of because of what happened before. I started to wonder if I had all of this power than how in the hell am I supposed to use it? Once again it started storming and thundering and I had my first vision it was not of the future but of the past. The vision showed me my mom and how she used her powers, and I knew somehow it was her talking to me through this vision. I did exactly what she did I willed my wings out and out they came. I started to run as fast as I could I found out that I was extremely fast and that it felt quiet elating feeling to run at this speed. I could not figure out how to use my other powers and I got frustrated then a built of lighting hit in front of me and made the limbs break. **

**When I was running back to my house I ran into a strange family. Their skin was pale white and ice cold. I then received a vision. I saw a boy and I sitting together and I had my wings spread out and I could see the and admiration in his eyes to me. I knew he would be my other half. I also knew deep down that he was a part of my future and that he was a part of this family.**

**The head of the clan introduced himself as carlie Cullen. He had hazel eyes. What's your name? My name is Bella Swan. Well Bella it is nice to meet you. Would you like to join us at our house? No why are you all even out here well…. We could ask you the same thing? We won't hurt you Bella. How do I know that? At that moment I willed my wings to come out. Looked at the sky and made it start to thunder. Are you making it do that asked carlie? Yes, I am, now tell me what you want with me! We don't want to hurt you like we said why you don't just join us at our house. I just received another vision and knew I could then my wings came back in and turned into tattoos that were on my shoulder blades.**

**30 seconds later….. ….**

**I was at their house ok now that we all know each other why don't we go and have a seat in the dining room said esme. Yes, I agreed. First what are you and what were you doing in the forest I asked? Well we are Vampires and we only hunt animals. Ok now my question he said. I am a ****Nephilim,**

**Which means I am half angel who you saw earlier and half human which means I will not age at least according to my dad. Yes, he knows all about it my mom was sent back to heaven when I was 8. I have only recently come into my powers and just started practice them. What are they if I may ask replied carlie? Well I guess I just figured you would know more than I would because after all you have been around a lot longer than I have! How do you know that I can since it? According to legend and my dad I am the redeemer of both man, vampire and the fallen which I can since their presents. Wow that's a lot to take in especially at your age emse said. She came over and came me a hug. Wow you have been threw a lot haven't you. But how? Like I said it's my job! I gave her a hug back. **

**Carlie if you could look in your reading for me to see what it says about the chosen. Sure belle. So what about all of you? They all told their stories, and Edward was starting to stare at me. You know it's not nice to stare at me oh my sorry Belle I just could not help it. I can't read you well of course you can't I am not letting you. Hear I will show you what I am thinking and what's in my mind wow you would do that for me yes, I would but only because I feel so connected to you for some reason. Yeah, me too, Esme and the others looked at us and suddenly my face got really red at that moment. You know I can tell what all of you are thinking. Alice had a vision she just went blank. When she came to she told me that we would be the best of friends and that she had a vision about Edward and I yeah me too I said. I went over to Edward and put my hands on his head and tried to concentrate I have never tried this before. I looked at him and saw that it was working. Wow he said that's amazing I know. I have to go home now. My dad will be worried about me I will check back with you later carlie. We have much to discuss he said. Just meet me in my office of course. I hug them all and then left. Later that night after Charlie went to bed I opened my window and there was Edward. Why are you here? Well I came by to pick you up fine I said. Ok get on my back. We then flew through the woods and to his house. It was such a great feeling and it felt a little different than when I fly. When we got there, everyone was waiting on us. Good evening Bella. Good evening to all of you. Carlie have you found anymore out yes, I have will you please come with me upstairs. Why can't you just tell all of us at once because she might not want everyone else to know yet, and besides if you just found out that you were special, and the chosen one would you want everyone to know? Well no said Edward ok then we will be back soon! Bella the only thing new that I have found out is that the prophecy came from a higher source and according to legend Michael the arch angel was the one to prophecies your coming and to tell of a worrier who will help humankind and save the fallen as well as the vampires who want to be redeemed as a human. You are the first one that I have met in my 400 years of being around. When I was younger I found some ancient scrolls that date back to the beginning and tell about the redeemer. Do you have any idea what all of your powers are? No, but I have done my own research and what I know is what I have already told you. I know this entirely so do you but, we didn't know where it came from and now we are one step closer. What if I don't want to be the chosen one? I know how you must feel Bella. It is a big responsibility to be put on you but, think of how many people you would be saving and how many more angles will get to go back up to heaven.**

**You must have found out something new besides what you found already? Well I just found out what your power is and how it is controlled by your emotions which, we already knew. I wonder Bella if you are part angel and part human what would happen if you became half vampire Carlisle asked? Why would I even want that? If I can now live forever and still be with all of you why care? I am sorry it's the science in me.**

**Bella have you practiced your powers very much? No not really why? If you don't mind I would like to see how much control over your power you have and then go from there. You should practice with emmett first. Alice came in and said tonight there will be a storm and you will get your chance to practice with emmet.** **That night emmet came downstairs and said ok little sis are you ready to get a beaten. Bring it she replied. Out in the woods you two esme replied ok. Bella looked up and said it's time. Thunder came down from the heavens and suddenly emmet was struck with it. He stayed their belles eyes became blue like the sea and Carlisle came and had to break it up. Bella stop you are hurting him she lifted up and she had tears running down her face. It's ok Bella you didn't know when to stop. I will never use my powers again! Carlisle looked at emse for help and replied that she just needs to let off some steam. She offered to go and comfort her. Esme went to her and told her that it will be ok she knew she was right but, she still felt bad. Esme I have so much riding on my shoulders and I have no idea how to be the chosen one I am so scared. I am so sorry Bella. She then gave her a hug. Bella come inside with me and I will fix you some tea it will help I promise. Ok she then had a talk with Esme and they talked about what she should do. Bella why are you crying again I think it's because I feel the pain of the world. Have you told Carlisle about this no I am not an experiment I am sure he doesn't mean that Bella. He wants the best for you we all do. I know. After I drank my tea I did feel a little better and I told Carlisle that I had to talk to him. Ok I had this dream last night and dreamed that the vulture came and wanted me. Well you are specially Bella and we know what you can do so maybe that means we are not the only ones that know about you now. Perhaps but, what if I did the unexpected to them. Like what? Well….. What if I redeemed them? Well you know you could but the vulture is the first of or kind and I don't think that they will be able to change back to human form. Maybe you are right but, I feel this need to try. Do you get that from the rest of us? Only Rose that would make since. Yeah, but it's not her time. Pray then who says it's her time I think you know that already. Yeah, I guess I did but I don't think that would be fair. Ok Carlisle I have seen the future and it's a great one! I will show you if you want me to? Yes, I would like that I do have to get close to you. Fine he replied. I went over there and touched his head and closed my eyes and showed him everything. His eyes went big and I knew right then he understood what I had met. Ok Bella I see. That is a wonderful that you have their. Yes it is quiet convent. Sorry that took a lot out of me that's fine. I just need to rest. I followed the sound of a piano playing and I came into the living room and sat down to find edward playing. When he was done I felt the need to start playing which surprised everyone including me. Bella that it such a pretty song thanks you, I actually saw Edward playing the piano and picked it can you do that? I guess I can **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; (I don't own twilight Stephanie does) please don't write mean reviews. I do appreciate your comments; however, If you could be so kind as to restrict your bad comments to the weather. On a happy note I do love to hear from anyone who has nice input!

So Bella you can copy powers including their talents? "Asked Carlie" yes, I guess I

can. "Bella I want to see if you can play Fur Else based on the notes you just picked

up" asked Edward. Edward do you have that sheet music for that? Yes, I do. A

couple of seconds later he came back with the sheet music and along with the rest of

the kids. Ok guys give me a couple of seconds, I started reading the music and it was

amazing how easy this music flowed threw me like it was in my nature to play this. I

got so caught up in playing that I hardly even noticed anyone was their until I was

done and that's when I am pretty sure I turned three shades of red. Eesme was the

one to break the silence "that was wonderful" "Bella I think you might be better

than Edward well almost" Alice said. I still think Edward is better than me. Edward

came over in a second and told me "I was just being modest" . Carlie was the

second to say how well I played and that I played beautifully" Carlie also told me "I

wonder if you would be just as good at the violin if you were shown some notes?" I

will try if you like. He then a huge smile on his face thank you Bella, that's all I ask.

"Rose is going to show you how" Carlie replied. "Rose will you please show her

How?" yes, she replied. When she was done I did the same thing again, and once

again everyone had there mouths open like it was the most impossible thing to

do, but for me it became the most natural thing for me to do. "Bella if you can do

this with music I wonder if the same applies to all of our powers as well as our

talents?" jasper asked. I will try tomorrow for you but, I am out of energy and a little hungry." Esmee and Alice will cook you dinner after all we owe you for a great show." Edward said

the next day after breakfast she we all went back into the living room and once again

I put my hands on someone's face but, this time it was jasper. He had a look of

both aw and terror in his eyes you know I am not going to hurt you. You would have

sensed that from me.

Just then Alice had a vision and stopped Bella in time. "Bella that's enough" Alice

cried. Sorry Alice. Bella went up to Alice to calm her down. Bella are you doing that

yes, I am. Wow you have an amazing gift. Emmet yelled.

Meanwhile Carlie was writing everything down in his journal. He went up to Bella

and told her" let's have a seat on the couch" I think you need to rest your power is

starting to get a little overpowered so to speak" I am fine and just then she started to

fall and Edward caught her. Bella see you are not fine please go and get some rest .

Edward later asked Alice what she saw? Well I saw Bella not being able to control

her gift and hurting Jasper. You see if she would to hold onto anyone for too long

like that she would not only copy their power but take there life force. The reason

how I know this is because I saw her almost doing just that. I am sure that is why she

almost passed out just then. Carlie wrote some more notes and new he would have

to make her practice harder longer especially if the voltaery were to come back

again. The end for now…..


End file.
